Unfathomable
by gacbravepromise
Summary: She couldn't fathom that this was actually happening. This kind of thing didn't happen to girls like her. But it did happen to her. Sally Jackson felt like the ground was pulled out from under her feet, but it seemed she would be stood upright again when she learned just what 'unfathomable love' really meant. This is how Sally's story started. One-shot.


_Unfathomable_

(Yes, an ocean pun. Un-_fathom_-able? Like, a _fathom_ of water? And like,_ unfathomable_ love? Hee-hee. I'm so clever ;))

**A/N: Hello! I know, it's been a while, but I finally finished up this little one-shot I've been thinking about doing for a long time. This is my take on Sally's story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

~oOo~

"No, no, no, no, no, no," Sally muttered to herself as she stared at the pregnancy test. There was a little pink plus staring back at her. She looked at the two other tests sitting on her sink, each confirming what the one she held was telling her.

She was pregnant.

How could this have happened?

Well, that was a stupid question. She knew exactly how it happened. She knew exactly whose baby she was carrying, and the worst part of the story wasn't that he'd leave as soon as he found out. It wasn't even the fact that he'd, without a doubt, never come back.

The worst part of the story was that he'd be forced to leave. He wouldn't want to go, but he'd have to.

The worst part of the story was that she couldn't be mad at him and just forget him and move on with her life.

The worst part of the story was that she still deeply loved him, and always would, no matter what.

_That's what you get for falling in love with a god_, she thought bitterly.

Yup. She didn't get knocked up by some stranger she'd gone home with. She didn't get knocked up by some son-of-a-b-word ex-boyfriend who she recently dumped for cheating.

Nope. That would've been much simpler. She could've forgotten him, or hated him forever and start whole new life.

Instead, she got knocked up by some immortal being she'd had a fling with for a few months who would have to leave and could never come back to help raise the semi-immortal new little creature growing inside of her who may or may not cause her to spontaneously combust in a worst-case scenario.

Great.

…

"Poseidon!"

Yes. She fell in love with the sea god, of all people.

Sally stood ankle-deep in the icy ocean water at Montauk Beach. She remembered when she'd first met him…

She was sitting in a beach chair under an umbrella, reading a book. It was a relatively quiet day, with few people. Some children were playing in the water. Some teenagers were tanning on towels. It was a peaceful day.

She was staying at the little yellow house she'd been using for years. It was small and old, but perfect for a single, young woman to spend a summer in.

Sally hadn't much thought about her future. She had never gotten the chance to finish high school what with her uncle's sudden illness, and she had no family to turn to. She was living life one day at a time, working part-times and odd-jobs in various places, but she only had herself to look out for. The little she made was enough for just herself. She was grateful, in a weird way, that she was alone, because she only had to provide for herself. If there was anyone else to look out for, she would've gone under a long time ago. She couldn't afford anyone else.

Sally tried to think of it like that – being alone was rather positive in her situation. That didn't dull the feeling of wanting someone, though. She did want a family. She did wan people around her who loved her. She wanted children and a husband to spend the rest of her life with.

But things like that didn't happen to girls like her. She didn't have time for dating. Men probably weren't be interested in her anyway. She thought about adopting, but she wouldn't be eligible for that, not where she was living and with the money she was making. So she let herself be content with her life and didn't think too hard.

"Ooh! I'm so sorry! I didn't-"

Sally looked up, horrified, from her book, which now lay on the sand with a sticky, orangey liquid and a drink glass on top of it. Someone had spilled what appeared to be a mango smoothie on her book and had landed lying across her lap.

Idiot.

She looked over at the person.

He was good-looking, that was for sure. His hair was thick and black and luscious, swept over a broad forehead. His eyes were deep and green, like the ocean. His smooth, tan skin ran down his body and stretched over his bare chest, where the smoothness turned into little bumps that rippled as he moved.

Abs, she thought giddily.

He was staring back at her, looking as dumbstruck as she felt. Sally forgot her book as he stood, never breaking eye contact.

"I'm sorry," he repeated, "I didn't…. Um, di-didn't… see you… there…"

Sally raised an eyebrow. She might've understood if he had tripped over someone lying on the sand. But she was sitting in a chair, under a giant rainbow umbrella. Seriously?

Then she saw what had distracted him. A few feet from where she sat was a young woman. She wore a tight bikini that was probably too small and stood in a rather provocative stance as she slowly and seductively covered herself in tanning oil. She eased herself onto a towel and stared out over the ocean. She looked like she was modeling for a Victoria's Secret swimsuit photo shoot rather than just tanning on a New York beach.

"Um…" The young man noticed that she had caught on to the reason for his not seeing her. He gulped and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Sally felt self-conscious and a little ridiculous. Of course he hadn't been ogling over her. He was stuttering because he was still thinking about the young woman. Sally remembered her book.

She leaned over to pick it up.

"I'll buy you another copy," he said hastily. She shook her head, but he had already pulled out his wallet and handed her a 20-dollar bill.

He didn't know she'd found it at a garage sale for two bucks.

The man, still flustered, ran his hand back through his hair, sending a little shiver down Sally's back at the image.

"So… you come here often?" Sally figured he was just trying to save an awkward moment. She didn't think he was actually trying to strike up a conversation so he could gain his composure and make a move.

"All summer, every summer," she answered simply.

He nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow, then."

Apparently, his confidence was back. He smiled, a winning, white grin, and winked before walking away.

So he was that kind of guy. A player.

Or 'play-ah'. Whatever.

Sally was suddenly disgusted. She didn't feel bad about the twenty dollars anymore.

He turned out to be more than he had come off as. Yes, he was a player, but he was kind-hearted. Somehow, she ended up in bed with him. Many, many times.

Now, he stood on the shore, calling his name. Even after the extensive conversation of his true identity, which she had sensed was off right from the beginning, she couldn't get over it.

Within a few minutes, he stood before her. As always, she had trouble catching her breath.

"Sally," he said warmly. He came forward to embrace her. He had left that morning, before she woke, as he often did to make sure everything was running smoothly at his underwater palace.

She would definitely never get used to him.

"We need to talk."

His smile faded. "I know."

"What do you mean?"

Poseidon stared up at the sky. Sally knew he was thinking about his brother, who he didn't get along with very well.

"I already know you're pregnant."

Sally took a step back. "And you didn't tell me because…"

He brought his hands to his face. "Because if I acknowledged it, I'd have to leave. And I don't want to do that."

Sally wrapped her arms around her midsection. As soon as she'd met this man, she could tell he was different. There was something about him that seemed… unnatural. He later explained that she could 'see through the Mist'; the Greek mythical world was not mythical. It was still in existence and she had an insight into it that most mortals didn't have. She knew form the start of their relationship that eventually, he'd have to leave. It had never seemed so real, though.

"Sally-"

"I already know what's going to happen." She closed her eyes. She gestured towards the ocean. "Just... go. I already knew this was coming."

"Sally."

"No. It's okay. I don't blame you. I know you have to go."

"Sally. Listen to me." He pulled her against his chest. "We need to talk about this."

"What's there to say?"

"A lot. Look, you know I'll never be able to come back, once I leave. So there's a lot I need to tell you. Come."

They sat down together on the beach. He took a deep breath and turned to face her.

"Sally, you know that I have to leave. You know it's dangerous if I stay. But do you know why?"

She shook her head.

"I… After the major world wars, I made a pact with my brothers. See, those conflicts were between our children. Zeus's kids and mine took one side, Hades' took the other. As you know, it was an ugly fight. We vowed to never sire children again. I… uh…" He motioned to Sally's lower abdomen. "I broke the oath."

"So what you're saying is… that you broke your oath by siring a child that… that is in my womb – Poseidon! How could you – So not only am I having an immortal being's kid, this kid is illegitimate?"

"Technically all my kids whose mother isn't Amphitrite are illegitimate…"

"Oh my- that's right, you're married, too! So, is your wife going to put sea serpents in my baby's crib and try to kill him, or something?!"

"Ssh, lower your voice."

"Lower my- I can't believe you! How could you do this?! You're a god! Can't you, like, will yourself not to get a girl knocked up?!"

"I'm sorry!"

Sally exhaled. She took another deep breath and controlled her emotions.

"Sally, I'm sorry. But we are in modern times. If you really don't want to go through this, there's modern medicine to rely on. You can get an abort-"

"That's not an option." Sally rested her hands protectively on her midsection. Regardless of the father or human/godly status, this baby was hers. She wasn't going to go through with… that.

He nodded. He almost looked relieved. "Right. Well, there is something important I need to talk to you about."

"What it is?"

"Because of the issue with the broken oath, his life will be more dangerous than normal. Most demigods have dangerous lives. Big Three demigods, children of my brothers and I, have even more dangerous lives. And now with this issue of the oath his life will be even more dangerous than ever."

Sally stared at him. "So his life will be three times more dangerous than the average demigod's. Thank you for blessing me with this gift."

"Now, because he will attract much danger, it's best if you keep him… away from you. His demigod scent will attract beasts to come after him. There's a place you can send him. And before you object," he held his hands up to stop her from arguing, "-you'll still be able to see him. It's like a summer camp, but it trains demigods. You know, so they can keep themselves alive out there. Just know… he may have to go on dangerous missions. I'll give you the address of the place when the time is right. He'll also have a protector, someone specially trained in getting him to camp safely. He'll be fine, really."

Sally looked up at him. "You keep saying 'him'."

He smiled faintly and rested his hand on her belly. "By the way, I also know we're having a boy."

She nodded.

"So…" She stood, "What happens now?"

He sighed. "I must leave now." Overhead, the sky started to get darker.

Panic suddenly rose in Sally's chest. She clung to him, burying her face against his chest.

"Please don't go."

He hugged her and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I must."

Rain started to fall from the sky. Thunder rumbled angrily.

"I have to go now."

He pulled back and stepped into the sea.

"Good-bye, Sally. I love you and our son. Take care of him."

She nodded. "I will. I love you, too, always."

He smiled. Lightning flashed.

"Oh, shut up!" Poseidon screamed at the sky, waving his fist.

Another bolt streaked across the sky. It stretched out in the shape of a fisted hadn and swiped at Poseidon's head.

"Poseidon!"

"I'll be fine. But I need to go."

The rain came down heavier. The storm raged. Sally turned to leave.

"Sally, wait!"

She turned to look at him. He looked suddenly shaken, scared. He held out a card.

"This is the address! You may have to send him away sooner rather than later! It would be wise of you to send him away as soon as possible!"

She opened her mouth to protest, but he blew her a kiss and disappeared in the sea breeze.

…

Sally sat on her bed, staring on the card. She could drive over to the place tomorrow and see what she would be sending her son to.

She placed a hand on her belly. She half expected to feel a kick but that was ridiculous – her baby didn't have feet yet.

She didn't want to send him away but she knew it was for his own safety. When the storm died down, she decided to go back outside. She wanted to see the ocean again, memorize its color which so perfectly matched his eyes.

When she reached the shore, she noticed a small seashell on a cord. No, not a cord – a strand of seaweed.

On the shell, in very small, beautiful handwriting, was printed:

A gift, from me, to him. Put this around his neck and after three days it will dissolve. Then, he will have my blessing.

She carefully held the delicate shell. She'd have to remember to put it on him.

Him. A boy. A little boy that would be her very own. She smiled softly.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. After all, she had always wanted this. She may not get to have a husband but she would have a son, and that was more than she thought she would have.

As she walked back to her cabin, she glanced back one more time at the ocean. It sparkled and gleamed, and for the first time in a long time, she felt hopeful.

~oOo~

**A/N: What'd you think? Drop a review with your opinion. **

**I was going to leave this as a one-shot but I may keep going if I get enough requests. **

**A second chapter in Poseidon's perspective, maybe?**

**R&R!**

**- Promise **


End file.
